


Looking for Love in Alderaan Places

by One_Gay_More



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Just the barest minimum though, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, okay some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Gay_More/pseuds/One_Gay_More
Summary: It's the office's annual Halloween Costume Contest, and Emma and Alyssa are two accidental halves of a whole.





	Looking for Love in Alderaan Places

**Author's Note:**

> I might have blacked out while writing and woke up to this. Who can say.

There were several valid reasons for Emma to dread work events, and the Halloween party was the worst of them all. First, there is the possibility that she might not win this year’s costume contest, which she absolutely could not abide by. Second, she would have to spend time with the coworkers that she saw every day when she’d rather be at home alone. And finally: Alyssa Greene would be in attendance.

If Emma were being honest with herself, it was really the fact that Alyssa was coming tonight that nearly convinced her to stay home. 

It wasn’t that she hated Alyssa. The other woman just knew exactly which buttons to press to irritate Emma and she took great joy in pressing them whenever possible. 

“_Going to the Halloween party, Nolan?” _ she had asked earlier that day, poking her head into Emma’s office, “_Pity I’m going to beat you at the costume contest again this year, just like I do on all our project deadlines." _

Alright, it might be safe to say she hated her a little.

But Emma also had eyes, and it wasn’t hard to see that her coworker was gorgeous. And as much as she was loathe to admit it, their daily banter was something she looked forward to every morning when she woke up. The crush she had on Alyssa seemed to grow worse every day.

It was a tough time to be Emma Nolan.

“Hey, scruffy-looking! Nice Han Solo costume.” A voice calls from behind her. She rolls her eyes, and turns to greet her cousin. 

“Greg, you’re an idiot.” She laughs, surveying his costume. “But thank you. Now, who are you supposed to be? Random Star Trek character? Interesting choice for “nerdiest costume” this year.”

In addition to the judged costume contest, Emma and Greg had been competing with each other’s Halloween costumes since they were children. 

“What do you mean, random Star Trek character? I am obviously Spock.” He says testily. 

“What do you mean you’re Spock??? If you’re Spock, then _ where are the pointy ears, Greg _???”

He pouts at her. “_Em,” _ he whines, “Amazon was back-ordered _ two weeks _ on pointy ears! I got everything else right!”

She sighs at him, shaking her head with a soft smile on her face. “You’re lucky I love you, kid, or I’d disown you right here and now.”

Greg grins over at her and she can’t help but to return it. There’s a movement in the corner that catches her eye, and she glances over to see her arch rival slip into the company ballroom. 

Alyssa Greene is craning her neck to look around the room. She has her hair done up in two buns, and her makeup is so flawless it distracts Emma for a full thirty seconds before it hits her. 

Alyssa is dressed as Princess Leia. 

She chokes so hard mid-sip that hard seltzer comes out her nose. 

Greg looks up, concerned, in the direction Emma had been looking, trying to see what caused that reaction. He turns back to Emma, grin firmly back on his face. 

“Emma, you sly old dog, why didn’t you tell me you two were dating? I know you’ve been crushing on her for ages, I would have been happy for you.” He smiles at his cousin warmly, and Emma sighs. 

The long night seems like it’s getting longer by the minute.

“Greg, we are not dating.” She rubs her index finger across her top lip to wipe the newly-formed line of sweat away. “And I’d appreciate it if you didn’t antagonize me.”

Greg’s eyes twinkle when he answers. “Oh, Emma. Not a chance.”

Emma shakes her head and glances back to where Alyssa had been, only to see that she had weaved through enough people to be a few short feet away from their table. Emma tries her best not to get bubbly up her nose a second time.

“Nolan.” Alyssa greets when she draws near, the word slinking out of her mouth. “Copying my ideas as per usual, I see.”

Emma knows Alyssa is teasing her, but she still feels her blood begin to boil. She rakes her eyes down Alyssa’s costume, taking in the thigh-high slit in the iconic white dress hungrily. Alyssa has opted for a two piece version, and her abs are on enticing display, while still being classy enough for a work function. Emma licks her lips before meeting her eyes.

“Greene,” Emma retorts with a smirk, and she hears that her own voice has gone a half step lower, “if you wanted to go in on a couples costume all you had to do was ask me.”

Alyssa swallows, and Emma tracks the motion down her throat. 

“Oh believe me, Nolan,” Alyssa says so low she almost whispers, “if we were a couple you’d be the one doing anything I asked, because you would know what your reward would be.” She blinks up at Emma through her eyelashes slowly while Emma’s brain shuts down. “Unfortunately for you, we’re not a couple, so I’m going to need you to change.”

Emma blinks at her, the haze she was in vanishing. Right. This was Alyssa. There wasn’t a bone in her tiny body that wasn’t competitive. 

“Not a chance, Greene,” Emma says, practically growling. Greg clears his throat pointedly. 

“Uh, hi, guys, still here.” He gives his hand a half wave as if to bring their attention to him further, and both women look to him sheepishly. 

“If I might make a suggestion,” He asks, holding his hands out placatingly, “and not get murdered for it, why don’t you two just enter the contest together? Double the chance of you winning, that way. With how competitive you both are, “you should both know how much of an advantage entering a competition as one of the most iconic couples of all time would be.” He ends his soliloquy by placing his hands on his hips, merrily daring them to disagree with him.

Emma eyes Alyssa with an appraisive stare. There was no denying Alyssa was gorgeous and had a mostly accurate costume, and the two of them combined, well…

“I’m game if you are.” Emma says after a few moments of deliberation. 

Alyssa’s eyes flick up to meet hers from where they had been tracing the hint of Emma’s exposed collarbone. Emma’s costume consisted of the typical dark blue pants with red stripes on the side, boots, a black vest, and a white button-up shirt, but Emma had intentionally opened one more button than she usually had undone at work, specifically for Alyssa’s reaction to it. Emma can’t help her smirk. 

“Alright.” Alyssa says hesitantly, “on one condition.” She waits until she sees Emma’s eyebrow raise to proceed. “We act like a couple for the night, but don’t reveal anything. You and I both know how nosy our other coworkers are, and it’ll increase the intrigue and get us more votes.”

Emma rubs at her chin, thinking. “I see your point. And although I don’t like deceiving our coworkers… yeah, okay. You have a deal.”

She holds out her hand for Alyssa to shake, but Alyssa steps into her space instead, stopping just short. 

“Is it okay if I hug you? To start selling it?” She asks softly, with the most sincere look on her face she’s ever directed towards Emma, “I don’t want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, okay?”

Emma, for all her hesitancy, feels her fear melt away at Alyssa’s sincerity. “I appreciate you asking, Greene. Of course you can hug me.”

She opens her arms and Alyssa immediately wraps her own around Emma’s waist, sinking into Emma wholeheartedly. 

Emma’s breath hitches. It wasn’t just the fact that she was a little touch-starved, but the combination of Alyssa’s warm body pressed against hers, her enticing perfume that she’d never been close enough to smell before, and the slight hitch of Alyssa’s breath when Emma finally wraps her arms around her too is enough to send her mind reeling. 

Alyssa pulls back before Emma can savor the moment. 

“Alright then,” Alyssa says, a blush high on her cheeks, looking anywhere but Emma’s eyes. “Are you alright with hand holding, cheek kissing, that kind of touching? I want to ask now before we make our rounds.”

“Yeah,” Emma says breathlessly, “I’m fine with all of that.”

“Okay, cool.” Alyssa replies, holding out her hand for Emma to take, and she does. “C'mon then, secret girlfriend.”

“Let’s go get some drinks, babe.”

Emma slings her arm around Alyssa’s shoulders, and Alyssa leans into her. 

All night, Alyssa has been responding to touches initiated by Emma with an eagerness that confuses the hell out of her.

They walk away from an extremely suspicious Shelby and Kaylee and make a beeline for a bar. Emma thinks of the alcohol she’ll have to down at home to deal with the grief Alyssa’s body so close to hers has caused her. 

“You were great back there.” Alyssa begins after ordering from the bartender. Emma starts at the compliment. 

“I mean, staring at my lips like you wanted to kiss me? Inspired, honestly.” Alyssa smiles as the bartender sets her wine in front of her. 

Emma blinks. She hadn’t realized she’d been doing that at all. 

“Haha, yeah,” she laughs weakly, “guess that acting class I took in college paid off eventually!”

Alyssa smiles at her softly, and Emma’s heart kicks up a notch. 

“Here’s your seltzer, ma’am.” The bartender interrupts the moment politely. Emma takes her glass from him and leaves him a generous tip. When she turns back, Alyssa is still studying her. 

“What?” She asks, straightening her vest self-consciously. 

“Nothing,” Alyssa answers, a touch too fast to be casual. “You, uh, you got something,” she points to the corner of Emma’s mouth, but before Emma can even think to lift her hand, Alyssa steps into her space and wipes the corner of her mouth with her thumb. “There.” 

Alyssa leaves her hand in Emma’s cheek for a beat, searching her eyes for something before they drop to Emma’s lips. Emma’s gaze falls to Alyssa’s lips in return when the other girl’s tongue pokes out to wet them.

“Emma, I-“ Alyssa starts to say, but is cut off by the sound of someone checking the sound on a microphone.

“Good evening, ghosts and goblins! This is your cruise director speaking!” Trent Oliver, the president of the company, stands on the stage and chuckles at his own joke. “It’s that time, folks! If we could have everyone who wants to enter the contest up on stage for the first and only elimination round, we’d appreciate it. Remember- at least half the room has to clap for your costume in order for you to advance to the final round. Let’s get this party started!”

Emma downs the rest of her drink, and sees Alyssa do the same out of the corner of her eye. She takes a deep breath and Alyssa’s hand in hers. “Let’s go kick some ass.”

Emma and Alyssa make it to the final round with ease, and the only people joining them are Kevin, who is dressed like Pennywise, Dee Dee, who is dressed as Mary Poppins, and Nick, dressed as the Scarecrow from The Wizard of Oz. 

Emma and Alyssa are the only couple, and Emma feels her confidence grow as the minutes pass, glancing back and forth to the other competitors on the stage to size them up.

“Alright, has everyone voted in the twitter poll? Results close one minute from now.” Trent says to the room, projecting as if he were the announcer of a reality tv show. 

Alyssa turns to Emma. “Nolan, I want you to know that regardless of the results of the poll I had… a lot of fun with you tonight. Obviously I hope we win, but,” she smiles, her eyes warm, “it was worth it just spending time with you.” 

“Do you want to get dinner tomorrow night?” Emma blurts. “I… enjoyed my time with you too. Wanna see if we can do it again?” Emma can feel her cheeks burning. 

Alyssa opens her mouth to respond, but Trent steps on to the stage, waving his phone in the air. “Results are in!” Alyssa’s hand finds Emma’s.

“Our winners are,” Trent says, taking the most dramatic pause possible before revealing with a flourish “Emma and Alyssa!”

Alyssa claps her hands to her mouth in shock and turns to Emma, who is grinning at her in glee. She doesn’t know what comes over her in that moment, but she steps forward to lift Alyssa into her arms, twirling with her in joy as Alyssa squeals. 

She puts her down gently, not stepping away in order to make sure she regains her balance. Alyssa’s arms are still encircling her neck, and she leans her forehead to rest against Alyssa’s. Alyssa gets a wild, far away look in her eye, pulling back a step to glance between Emma’s eyes with a hunger that Emma can’t quite place until she is stepping up to Emma and kissing her on the mouth. 

Emma feels fire shoot all the way down to her toes as Alyssa threads her fingers into Emma’s hair. Alyssa is an _ incredible _kisser, and if this is the only opportunity Emma will have to kiss her, she’s going to give her a kiss to remember. 

Emma brings her hands up to frame Alyssa’s hips, her thumbs drawing circles over Alyssa’s hip bones in a way that makes Alyssa gasp into her mouth. She has every intention set on kissing Alyssa for the next several hours when Trent clears his throat from somewhere to her left. She pulls back in a daze, and sees Alyssa looks just as affected. 

“Well, it looks like HR has some forms for you both to fill out on Monday, but let’s give it up for Alyssa and Emma!” Trent says teasingly, but the loud whooping and clapping from their coworkers feels genuine. 

“YOU OWE ME TWENTY BUCKS, NOLAN!” Shelby yells across the room. 

“Huh?” Emma speaks for the first time since the kiss, her voice cracking. She glances to Alyssa for clarity, but Alyssa’s eyes are firmly on her mouth. Emma swallows. 

“Not you, the other Nolan!” Shelby clarifies as Greg begrudgingly hands her a bill. 

“Thanks for the votes, everyone! We’ll see you guys on Monday.” Alyssa finally says, drawing her eyes away from Emma to wave at the crowd. She laces her fingers together with Emma’s and begins pulling her off the stage in earnest. 

“But we haven’t given you your prizes yet.” Trent says quizzically. Alyssa merely grins and waves. 

“Monday, Trent!”

They’ve reached the curtain that leads to the staging area and, with a final wave, Alyssa succeeds in dragging Emma into the back hallway.

“Alyssa, wha-“ Emma begins, but Alyssa rounds on her as soon as they’re alone, walking backwards until her own back touches the wall. 

“Emma, I need you to stop talking and keep kissing me.” Alyssa says, her voice raspier than Emma has ever heard it. Heat shoots through Emma once more. “If that’s alright with you.”

“Yeah,” Emma breathes, reaching one hand to Alyssa’s hip and the other to her cheek as she steps closer. “Yeah. Definitely.”

She presses her body flush against Alyssa, who’s breath hitches in response. She’s never been more grateful for a wall in her life. 

When her lips find Alyssa’s again, she knows she’s a goner. Alyssa’s hands find her hips, pulling her in even closer, hands desperately grasping in a way that’s almost out of place in the moment, and causes Emma to pull back before she’s completely lost in Alyssa’s mouth. 

“A little desperate, are we?” She husks, and Alyssa groans. 

“Are you going to make fun of me for how badly I want you right now, or are you going to do something about it?” Alyssa serves back, eyebrow raising. Emma’s mouth drops open. “That’s what I thought.”

“You-“ Emma’s brain whirls, doing a poor job of keeping up. “You want _ me_?”

Instead of answering verbally, Alyssa takes the hand off her hips and moves it to the slit of her dress, using Emma’s hand to cup herself. Emma moans at the wetness she can already feel. “Does that answer your question?” Alyssa asks breathlessly. 

Emma surges forward to recapture her lips. 

Her tongue runs across Alyssa’s bottom lip, and Alyssa opens her lips with a groan. Emma, momentarily forgetting where her hand is, lets her fingers spasm. Alyssa gasps into their kiss, and she gets the hint. She removes her hand with great reluctance, instead grabbing Alyssa’s thigh and pulling it around her own waist. She slots her thigh into the newly emptied space, and groans when Alyssa grinds down into it. Emma reaches to move Alyssa’s dress out of the way, and lets out a moan into Alyssa’s mouth when she can feel her heat directly against her leg. 

“_Fuck," _Emma says, pulling back slightly as Alyssa slips a hand to Emma’s sternum, the other one tightening encouragingly around Emma’s belt. “You feel so good. You’re so beautiful, Alyssa.” She moves her free hand to trace the line of flesh exposed at Alyssa’s midriff, trembling at the abs she feels there.

Alyssa’s already blown pupils darken impossibly. “How close do you live, Nolan?”

“Fifteen minutes, why?”

“My apartment’s seven. Let me take you back there?”

Emma’s mind goes blank at the implication, but she finds herself nodding at a breakneck speed. “Yeah. Yeah. Let’s do that.”

Alyssa smiles up at her, and Emma steps away. She reaches for Alyssa’s hand, unwilling to not touch a part of her for that long, and Alyssa entwines their fingers, leading the way to her car. 

Good fortune must be smiling upon them, because Alyssa hits nothing but green lights until the one right before her apartment. Emma has taken off her costume gun holster, and at the red light, Alyssa reaches to pull her hair out of the buns. She finishes just as the light turns again. 

“Thank god,” she breathes, “that shit was killing my head.”

Emma hums sympathetically, drawing comforting circles on the back of Alyssa’s hand. She lifts it to press a kiss to Alyssa’s knuckles, and Alyssa looks to her with wide eyes. 

“I’m sorry your head hurts,” Emma says sympathetically. Alyssa looks back to the road, pulling into her apartment complex and around the right side, parking in the first available spot she sees. She flings her door open and Emma is quick to follow, walking behind her and trying to match the breakneck pace Alyssa has set with a laugh. Alyssa locks her car with a beep, and is at the door to her apartment within moments. 

“First floor apartment, nice.” Emma complements appreciatively. Alyssa’s eyebrows draw together in a confused smile, but then her door is open, and she pulls Emma into her apartment behind her. 

“Sorry for the mess,” Alyssa says immediately, although the apartment is very tidy. “I wasn’t expecting anyone.”

“You mean you weren’t expecting to show up in an accidentally matching couples costume with me and then taking me home to have your way with me?” Emma asks, grinning despite the blush on her own cheeks. 

“Oh I think it’ll be much more of _ you _ having your way with _ me_, if I have anything to say about it.” Alyssa winks at her, and Emma’s mouth goes dry. As if she knows, Alyssa’s gaze softens. “Let me get you some water.”

She walks to her fridge, Emma in tow since their hands are still linked, neither seeming particularly eager to break the hold. She pulls a Brita pitcher out of the fridge and places it on the counter-top. She reluctantly breaks away from Emma’s hand to pull two glasses out of the upper cabinet and pour water into each of them. 

She sips on her water languidly, looking around Alyssa’s kitchen, before her eyes settle on the Brita pitcher. 

“I’m surprised you have that,” Emma says, motioning towards it, “given how many plastic bottles you use at work.”

Alyssa gives her a look that can only be described as incredulous. 

“You know that’s the same bottle every time, right?” She asks slowly, while Emma blinks in surprise. “I got a smaller one so I’d have to fill it more often because-“ she cuts herself off suddenly, cheeks darkening. “Because your office is right next to the water fountain, which gives me an excuse to see you a few times every day. It’s the best part of my day.”

“You- you- hang on.” Emma says, putting her empty glass on the counter, “those times when you stop by my office- you’re _ flirting _with me?”

It’s Alyssa’s turn to blink. “I…. thought you knew.”

“You thought I _ knew _ ?” Emma asks, baffled. “Alyssa, I’ve had a crush on you for _ months, _ if I had any idea at all I would’ve asked you out weeks ago.”

“You’ve had a crush on me for months?” Alyssa asks, smile spreading across her face. “That’s so cute. You’re very cute.” She places her glass next to Emma’s and presses a sweet kiss against her lips. Her idea of a chaste kiss is interrupted when Emma chases her lips after she breaks the kiss, moving Alyssa by the hips to press her into the counter behind her. 

“I can’t- get enough- of- kissing-you.” Emma says, punctuating each word with a kiss. She feels Alyssa smile against her lips and pulls back to smile at her in return. “This is like something out of a dream.”

Alyssa smirks. “Oh yeah? How sexy was this dream?”

Emma grins slyly. “Plenty.”

Alyssa bites her bottom lip, eyes darkening once again. “Wanna show me?”

Emma feels her heart skip a beat.

She spills forward into Alyssa, hands automatically bracketing her hips, and lips pressing against the brunette’s. 

Emma’s hands reach around to grab handfuls of Alyssa’s ass, before lifting her up onto the counter and pushing her skirt to the side.

“Oh not on the counter, that’s gross.” Alyssa protests, and Emma laughs.

“Alright. Legs around my waist, please.” Alyssa obliges and Emma walks them to the nearest wall, pushing Alyssa up against it instead.

“Fuck,” Alyssa says as Emma moves her skirt once more, thumb rubbing at her clit through her underwear as her mouth is hot against Alyssa’s neck. “You’ve, ah, really thought about fucking me against hard surfaces before, huh.”

Emma chuckles. “I guess you could say that, yeah.” She pushes Alyssa’s underwear to the side and runs her middle finger up and down her folds. Alyssa curses loudly. 

“Emma, _ please_,” she whines, “I don’t think I can take anymore teasing.” 

Emma grins, and allows her finger to sink into Alyssa’s entrance.

“_Fuck,” _ Alyssa says, and her hips buck against Emma’s hand. “More, Emma, please.”

Emma pulls her finger out and adds another, pushing them in and out at a leisurely pace. 

“Emmaaaa,” Alyssa groans, and Emma places more kisses across her collarbone through her top. She picks up the pace, much to Alyssa’s relief. 

Alyssa’s hands reach the hem of her own shirt, lifting it up over her head. Emma’s hand movement stops as she takes in Alyssa’s breasts in her bra before stuttering to a start once again. It’s a front clasp bra, and Alyssa undoes the clasp with her free hand, burying the other in Emma’s hair. “Emma, please.”

Emma leans to place open mouthed kisses across the newly revealed full breasts, trailing little love bites along with them. Her fingers begin to move at the fastest speed yet, jackhammering in and out of Alyssa’s pussy as Emma’s tongue swirls around one of her nipples. 

“Fuck, _ fuck, Emma _\- more!” 

Emma obliges, and when she pushes her fingers back in, she adds a third, much to Alyssa’s moaning approval.

Fingers pumping in and out of Alyssa, sucking a mark onto her pulse point and Alyssa twisting her own nipples, Emma swings her thumb around to rub Alyssa’s clit, and the walls fluttering around her fingers let her know what a good choice that was.

“Oh fu- oh _ fuck_, yes!” Alyssa moans as she throws her head back into the wall. “Don’t stop, Emma!” Emma couldn’t stop fucking Alyssa if she tried, arms burning from exhaustion but overpowered by the need to see her come apart. 

Alyssa’s body tightens even further, the grip on Emma’s fingers tightening into a death hold, when with a drawn moan, she sees stars and goes completely still. Emma fucks her through her orgasm, slowing only when she appears to have come down from her high. She pumps her fingers lazily, twice, and then draws them out, putting them into her mouth and letting Alyssa down off the wall.

“Mmm, you taste good,” she says, licking her fingers. Once Alyssa seems to have regained her senses, she pulls one of Emma’s fingers into her own mouth, and both women let out a groan. 

“Couch. Now.” Alyssa commands, stepping out of her skirt. “And for the love of _ god _ take some of your clothes off. As hot as you are dressed like this, I’m sure you’re even hotter naked.”

Emma toes off her shoes and throws off her vest, unbuckling her belt and pushing her pants down in earnest. She follows Alyssa into the living room and is pulling her socks off when Alyssa turns and pushes her onto an ottoman before she can reach the couch.

“I like here better.” Alyssa says, and Emma just nods up at her. “Shirt off too, Em.”

Emma’s hands go to the top button on her shirt as Alyssa’s go to the bottom, clearly intent on helping her out of her shirt as quickly as possible. She captures Emma’s lips in a kiss, groaning at the slight taste of herself. Emma gets lost in the kiss, fingers pausing in their work, but Alyssa takes over for her and pushes the shirt from her shoulders soon enough. She pulls back, and there’s a fire in her eyes.

“Can I take these off?” She asks Emma, thumbing the waistline of Emma’s boyshorts. Emma nods frantically, and Alyssa kneels to wrestle them down.

Emma thought she would be prepared for the sight of Alyssa on her knees in front of her but she was… really, really not. Her hips buck as Alyssa is pulling the underwear off her ankles, and Alyssa grins up at her. 

“So eager.” She says, hands moving up Emma’s thighs seductively. She parts Emma before her as if she were the Red Sea. 

“Lean back, baby, and let me take care of you, okay?”

Emma gulps, heart leaping at the term of endearment, and does what she’s told.

Alyssa hands her a pillow from the couch while she grabs one for her knees, and Emma sticks it under her head so she can see Alyssa’s ministrations more clearly. 

Alyssa settles back on her knees, kissing her way from Emma’s knee to her inner thigh, before switching and repeating the process on the other side. By the time she reaches Emma’s inner thigh the second time and pulls back, Emma lets out a whine from the back of her throat. 

“Alyssa, ple-“

Alyssa licks a broad stripe up her center, and Emma’s words turn into a moan. 

Alyssa’s hands come up to hold Emma’s hips steady, and she leans in to start exploring Emma with her tongue. 

Alyssa’s tongue makes several small, exploratory movements, not going anywhere near her clit, and there is only so much Emma can take before she resorts to begging.

“Fuck, please- Alyssa, _ please, _ I’m going to die if you don’t touch my clit soon. _ Alyssa- _“

Alyssa pulls back to grin wickedly up at her from her position, and Emma realizes she had been teasing her intentionally. 

“_You-“ _ she begins, but Alyssa finally, mercifully, closes her lips around Emma’s clit and sucks. 

“_Jesus fucking Christ”_, Emma intones, and Alyssa hums against her clit. The vibrations make Emma writhe in pleasure, despite Alyssa’s hands on her hips. “Oh my _ god._” Emma sees Alyssa looking up at her through hooded eyes, mouth entirely occupied, and feels one hand lift from her hip before Alyssa sinks a finger into her, humming again. The vibrations, tongue wrapped around her clit, finger pumping in and out of her, and heated look Alyssa is giving her all combine to throw her headfirst into the best orgasm of her life.

Alyssa works her down from her orgasm with gentle touches of her tongue and caresses to her hips. As soon as Emma is aware of her own body again, she reaches to link one of Alyssa’s hands in hers.

“That- that was.” Emma begins hoarsely. “Holy fuck.”

Alyssa leaves one last kiss to Emma’s thigh, and pulls herself back. “Yeah?”

Emma nods frantically, pushing herself up to be sitting on the ottoman instead of lying across it. She helps Alyssa stand, and stands with her, cupping both cheeks in her hands and drawing her into a kiss far sweeter than anything they just did to each other. Alyssa melts into the kiss and Emma sighs, happy, into her mouth. 

“C’mon, Em,” Alyssa says, raising their joined hands to her mouth to kiss Emma’s, “follow me.”

She drops Emma’s hand and turns, walking to the other side of the house, trusting Emma to follow her. She pauses outside of what is clearly the door to her bedroom, and pushes her panties to the ground with a slowness that indicates she knows that Emma is watching her. She shoots her a look over her shoulder, and leaves the door open behind her. Emma snaps into action after a few seconds of staring blankly after her, doing her best to avoid banging a shin into any unknown furniture. She unhooks her bra and tosses it on the couch as she goes, crossing the room in mere seconds. 

The first thing she sees in the dull lamplight illuminating the room from next to Alyssa’s bed is Alyssa, bent over and retrieving something from her nightstand. Emma takes a moment in the door frame to admire the sight before her, now that she’s allowed to look. 

Alyssa has a _ really _ fantastic ass. 

“Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to do something about the fact that we’re both here, naked?” Alyssa asks, spinning. She has something in her hand, but Emma doesn’t dare drop her eyes to see what it is. That is, until Alyssa draws close enough to place it in her open hand. She looks down and sees a harness.

“I…. uh….” Emma says, mind completely blank of any words she could use. She sees Alyssa cross back to the mattress in her peripheral as she stares at the toy in her hand.

“I trust you know how to use that.” Alyssa says from the bed. “Catch.”

Emma tried to catch the projectile thrown across the room at her, but is still functioning with only basic motor functions, and so her hand comes up five seconds too late. It bounces onto the floor, harmless. Emma peers down at it, and sees a bottle of lube. 

Oh. So this was really happening. 

“Any time today, Emma.” Alyssa calls out teasingly. “There’s another bottle on the desk behind you once you’ve put that on.”

Emma turns to look at the lube on the desk behind her, looks at the dildo in her hand, and looks to Alyssa. 

Alyssa’s hungry gaze softens immediately. “Hey. If you’re not cool with this, we can stop, okay? I’ve already had one mind blowing orgasm tonight, I’m good, okay? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

She rolls out of bed and pads over to Emma, who is still staring at her. “Emma?”

Emma is quiet as Alyssa lays a comforting hand on her forearm. 

After a moment, she meets Alyssa’s concerned gaze with fire behind her own. 

“Think you can help me put this on? The straps are different than mine.” Emma says, licking her lips as she looks down Alyssa’s body.

Alyssa’s pupils dilate in front of her eyes. 

She takes the harness out of Emma’s hand and kneels in front of her. Emma swallows. 

“Step here,” Alyssa instructs, and then taps Emma’s other ankle when she’s stepped in the first one. She hands it off to Emma once she stands back up, letting her adjust the straps to fit herself comfortably. She reaches for the lube and squirts some out onto her hand. Emma is watching her intently, and Alyssa runs her lubed hand along the dildo now resting at the apex of Emma’s thighs. Emma’s own eyes darken at the sight. 

“Alright, Emma,” Alyssa says breathily, backing up onto the bed. Emma licks her lips again. Alyssa lies down, hair splaying across her pillow. “I want you to fuck me into next week.”

Emma blinks at her again, mouth agape. Sensing her slight hesitation, Alyssa crooks an inviting finger to her teasingly, a sly grin spreading across her face. “Well? You coming?”

It’s all Emma needs to finally move into action. “Yes ma’am.” She says, grinning back at Alyssa. 

She crawls onto the bed on all fours, positioning her head right above Alyssa’s so that she can lean down easily to kiss her. 

She starts lowering her hips to touch Alyssa’s, pleased by the keening sound she makes when she finally presses their bodies together. 

“Emma, I- oh god,” Alyssa starts, hips bucking against air. 

“Hey, ‘Lys.” Emma starts, rubbing her hips, “I’ve got you.”

Alyssa just nods as Emma pulls back, resting on her knees as she lines the head of the dildo up with Alyssa’s entrance. 

She waits for one final nod from Alyssa, and then Emma pushes the head of the toy inside the woman under her. 

“_Jesus fuck _,” Alyssa immediately spits, hands coming up to rest on top of the ones bracketing her thighs, “go slow, go slow.”

Emma carefully leans to kiss Alyssa’s kneecap, and Alyssa shoots her a soft look. 

Emma moves carefully inside her, inch by inch, until the dildo is finally fully buried inside Alyssa. 

She rests there a moment, allowing Alyssa to grow used to the stretch, pressing her tongue inside Alyssa’s mouth hungrily, which Alyssa eagerly responds to. 

Emma’s hips slowly start thrusting shallowly into Alyssa, who buries her hands into Emma’s hair and breaks from her mouth to let out a groan. 

Emma trails kisses across one collarbone and to the other, still thrusting slowly despite Alyssa’s protests. She allows her hips to buck deeper, just once, and Alyssa moans deeply. 

Emma leans closer to her ear, and whispers “Turn over, baby.”

Alyssa, looking confused, furrows her eyebrows. Emma pulls the strap-on out of her entirely, and Alyssa whimpers. 

“Turn over, Alyssa.”

Not needing to be asked a third time, Alyssa flips herself over and is on all fours before she registers she’s completed the motion. She feels Emma’s weight leave the bed and starts to protest until Emma climbs back on. She glances over her shoulder to see Emma rubbing more lube on the dildo, and she shudders. 

“Is this alright?” Emma checks, lining up to thrust in once more. 

“Yes, _ god _yes Emma.” Alyssa arches her ass into the air even more, and Emma takes the hint. She pushes in slowly once more, until her hips meet Alyssa’s ass as flush as they can be. Alyssa’s hips start moving of their own accord, and Emma grins. 

She makes sure to spend thirty seconds thrusting deep and slow, with Alyssa groaning in appreciation at the new angle, before she begins to pick up her pace. 

“Oh _ fuck_,” Alyssa intones, “faster, Emma.”

Emma pauses to get more leverage, raising herself to rest one one knee, putting the other one bent next to Alyssa’s hips to provide herself better thrusting leverage. It changes the angle of her thrusts slightly to go a half inch deeper, and Alyssa is thankful for it. 

Emma’s hips were hitting Alyssa’s ass with increased frequency, the contact making Alyssa’s ass move every time Emma slammed home.

“Emma, fuck, faster,” Alyssa pleads, and Emma tries not to let herself get distracted by Alyssa’s ass in front of her, and focus on fucking the daylights out of her instead. 

When she picks up the pace this time, Alyssa lets out a string of curses. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh fills the room, and that combined with Alyssa’s moans and curses makes for a symphony Emma wants to hear conducted every night. 

Emma leans over Alyssa’s body, pushing her shoulders down into the mattress. Alyssa fists the comforter in pleasure and Emma threads one hand with hers, keeping up the pace of her thrusts. Emma thrusts just using her hips for a few moments, encouraging Alyssa to all fours again. Emma adjusts her angle slightly, moving her hand from where it was holding Alyssa’s to bury it in Alyssa’s hair and tugging on it while also reaching her other hand to touch Alyssa’s clit. 

Alyssa bucks against Emma’s hand, far too sensitive for her teasing, but Emma perseveres and circles Alyssa’s clit with gusto, hips hammering away into her. 

“Fuck, fuck, _ fuck_,” Alyssa chants, “just a little more baby, m’almos’ there.”

Emma drops her hand from Alyssa’s hair and instead reaches to squeeze Alyssa’s breast. 

Alyssa keens, pushing her hips back as far as they will go into Emma, who thrusts as if her life depends on it. Her thrusts turn sloppy as she focuses on Alyssa’s clit to bring her partner to the brink. 

“Em- Emma I’m-“

Emma doubles her effort, hand leaving Alyssa’s breast to rest on her hip and pull her in deeper to the thrust, thrusting as fast and hard as she can into the depths of Alyssa’s warmth. She rubs her clit a few more times before finally Alyssa stiffens against her. 

Alyssa lets out a long, low moan, and Emma fucks her through her orgasm until she can form coherent words again, and she slows her thrusts down, eventually stopping and pulling out. Alyssa whimpers at the loss. 

“So how was-“ Emma begins sitting back and gulping down lungfuls of air, but Alyssa rounds on her immediately. 

“Don’t even try to ask me how that was,” Alyssa starts, “fucking _ hell_, Emma.”

“Yeah?” Emma asks, grinning crookedly. Alyssa nods frantically, eyes dropping to where the dildo juts out from Emma’s lap.

“Yeah. I just…” and before either of them know it, Alyssa is crawling to sit on Emma’s lap, sinking down onto the dildo once more. “_Fuck! _”

Emma simply sits there as Alyssa fucks herself on the strap-on, hands holding her hips to thrust into her more deeply, moving her hips up to meet every downward thrust, but not doing much else beside watch Alyssa at work. It doesn’t take too long for Alyssa to build herself up, keeping the strokes deep and squeezing her own breasts. Emma moves a hand to add pressure to Alyssa’s clit, and Alyssa’s bouncing movement turns wild. Emma can’t stop staring at Alyssa’s breasts, mouth watering at the sight. She keeps her hips thrusting even after Alyssa’s movements turn sloppy, and is able to help coax another orgasm out of Alyssa. Alyssa shudders against her, moaning into her ear, and Emma already sees months and years into her future where she tries to recreate this moment for the brunette. 

Alyssa takes several more minutes to recover from this orgasm, and Emma uses the opportunity to press kisses to every available inch of skin she discovers. She knows Alyssa is ready to move again when the other woman pulls her in for a deep kiss. Their tongues slide against each other as Alyssa fists her hands into Emma’s short blonde hair, desperate. 

Emma breaks the kiss and pulls out of Alyssa carefully, leaning her against the mattress with a tenderness that surprises both of them.

Emma reaches a hand to make slow, lazy circles around Alyssa’s clit.

“Em, I don’t know if I can go again.” Alyssa pants, exhausted.

“You can,” Emma encourages, increasing the pressure of her fingers against Alyssa’s clit. “Let me take care of you, baby.”

Alyssa whimpers and nods frantically. Emma leans in to kiss her slowly, letting all of her feelings pour into the motion. Alyssa threads a hand in her hair again, and she looks into Alyssa’s eyes before entering her slowly with the strap-on. 

True to her word, Emma’s thrusts are slow, her movements tender. She brushes the hair out of Alyssa’s eyes and trails her fingers down her face. Her hands caress every part of Alyssa’s body she can reach, and Alyssa stares up at her in something akin to wonder. Emma never picks up the pace, but she does start rubbing Alyssa’s clit, and leans in to press more kisses to her lover’s body. She trails kisses across both cheeks, her forehead, and up and down either side of her throat, still continuing her ministrations. 

“You’re so beautiful, Alyssa.” She says, mouth breaking away from Alyssa’s pulse point. “I’ve always thought so, but seeing you tonight?” She lets out a low whistle. “I’ve never seen _ anybody _ that beautiful before.”

Alyssa moans at Emma’s words, feeling herself get embarrassingly built back up from the blonde’s words alone. 

“And you’re so _ sexy_,” she continues, shifting ever so slightly so that she can thrust easier into Alyssa’s cunt, and is rewarded by another moan. 

“Every time you stop by my office, I had to resist the urge to push you up against the nearest surface. But it’s more than that. You look at me in a way that makes me feel seen. I never have to hide from you. You set me on fire with the lightest touch.” Her thumb adds a hint of pressure behind it, and Alyssa gasps.

“Emma.”

“I know.” Emma says, kissing her lips once more, “do you think you’re ready to come for me, baby?”

Alyssa nods, and Emma increases the pressure and speed behind her thrusts _ just _ so, and Alyssa tumbles over the edge and into a blinding white light that consumes all her senses.

When she comes back to earth, Emma is gazing down at her, slightly concerned. She’s already taken the harness off, although Alyssa didn’t feel her leave her side, she can feel Emma’s bare skin where the harness to the strap-on used to be.

“You doing alright, Alyssa?” Emma teases her with a gentle smile. She smiles back warmly. 

“Mmm.” She stretches slowly, feeling each limb come back to itself one by one. “C’mere.”

She opens her arms and Emma doesn’t hesitate to crawl inside them and press her nose to Alyssa’s neck tiredly. Alyssa smiles again. 

“Hey, Emma?” She waits for Emma’s affirmative grunt to go ahead. “I just wanted to say…” she breaks off, tangling her fingers in the baby hairs at the base of Emma’s neck. “I like you.”

Emma lifts her head slightly in surprise. “I mean I… kind of guessed, ‘Lys, or else we probably would have stopped three rounds ago.” Alyssa chuckles tiredly. 

“No, Em.” She says imploringly. “Like, from Star Wars.”

She waits until she sees it click in Emma’s brain. 

“I like you.” She repeats, somewhat nervously despite everything they had shared that night. 

Emma presses a kiss against her pulse point. 

“I know.”


End file.
